


sweet toothed smiles

by orphan_account



Series: this is what makes us girls [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Protect them at all costs, Riverparents, THEY ARE ALL FRIENDS DON'T @ ME, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they're adorable, forget the mean teacher trope, kid banter, not just about rivermoms as kids anymore, parentdale, riverdads, riverdads too!, rivermoms, they're six years old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Continuation of Riverparents as little kids series - looking into many fun dynamics!The little squeaks of little sneakers echo through the halls of Riverdale Elementary School. The bell ring prompts children to shuffle into their homeroom. Teachers greet sleepy eyed students with mechanical grins that would suggest wires were booting up behind their eyeballs rather than lesson plans.In other words, what does Miss McGregory's First Grade Class at Riverdale Elementary have in store for her today? Nothing good, probably.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be multi-chapter! :) 
> 
> Shoutout to my Plasticdale ladies for generating many of the headcanons integrated in here. There is much more to come. Thank you for taking the time to read.
> 
> Also, just for kicks and giggles... Kelly Ripa is the FC for Miss McGregory! :)

The little squeaks of little sneakers echo through the halls of Riverdale Elementary School. The bell ring prompts children to shuffle into their homeroom. Teachers greet sleepy eyed students with mechanical grins that would suggest wires were booting up behind their eyeballs rather than lesson plans. Miss McGregory claps her hands together with an alerting amount of energy. The first-graders nodding off snap up, and those already awake directed their attention to the young woman obediently.

“Good morning, class!”

A cacophony of _“Good morning, Miss McGregory’s”_ fills the classroom with varying levels of enthusiasm. Hermione Reyes is one of the more enthusiastic ones, as her toothless smile indicates.

“How are we today?” She asks in a sing-song voice.

“Good,” most say.

“Ok,” say the others.

“I want to go home,” Rickie Mantle mutters from the back.

Miss McGregory sighs, and thinks, _Me too, kid._

Sierra Johnson quietly turns to Hermione.

“Nice smile,” she whispers.

“Thanks!” She replies with a new lisp.

Sierra can’t help but giggle.

“How much did the Tooth Fairy bring you?” Sierra asks.

The intercom blares through the speaker on the wall next to the analogue clock just before Hermione can answer. Principal Weatherbee’s voice fills the room, her enthusiasm beyond reproach.  

_“Good morning, Riverdale Elementary! Today is Monday, October 5 th, 1981. I hope each and every one of you are having a beautiful morning! Please stand and join us in the flag salute.”_

The teacher looks around the room expectantly. Collective groans sound as children stand, a handful jump to their feet without hesitation, and others are delayed –  almost earning them a look from Miss McGregory that could turn puppies into stone, a face she seldom used unless in dire circumstances. They all recite in perfect unison, for this is a ritual their teacher prides herself in.

 _“You may now be seated,”_ the disembodied voice states, _“Today’s lunch will be mozzarella sticks and marinara, with a side of applesauce and milk.”_

Hermione turns back to Sierra.

“Ten dollars.”

Sierra’s eyes widen. The announcements over the PA continue.

 _“As a reminder, be ready to put your best face forward, because this Friday is Picture Day. And please remember, no running in the halls. That means you, Mr. Jones,”_ the disembodied voice states.

FP’s jaw drops. Fred nearly has tears in his eyes. And their classmates giggle.

_“With that, I wish you all a beautiful day! Thank you!”_

Fred Andrews notices Hermione’s expression shift as she looks around the room at everyone else from her seat. Their gazes lock for a moment. Her pretty, brown eyes become softer. Fred waves gently, and she waves back.

“Oooh,” FP Jones sings quietly, forgetting that he was just called out over the PA system.

“What?” Fred whispers.

“You have a crush.”

“Ew! What? No. I mean. Hermione is pretty. But she’s _a girl_ ,” Fred looks to FP.

“And what about it?” He asks with his trademark smirk.

“Girls are… I dunno. They’re different, FP.”

Fred looks back to Hermione, who is now whispering in Sierra’s ear. Sierra nods to her friend with wide-eyes and a grin. Mary Feldman pokes Hermione’s arm from her other side, wanting in on the secret. Hermione leans in, cupping her hand to hide what she’s saying. Fred watches Mary’s jaw drop.

“I wonder what they’re talking about,” Fred says.

“Probably about what a dork you are,” FP coughs.

Fred punches FP’s arm playfully. Just then, Alice Smith shuffles into the classroom, out of breath.

“Allie!” Fred and FP greet in unison, happy to see her, until they notice how she looks.

Her curly blonde hair is a mess, and her sneakers are covered in dirt. The laughter of the other children is just audible enough to make her cheeks bright pink.

“Miss Smith! You are tardy, again. How many more—“ Miss McGregory’s tone softens as she notices Alice’s blotchy face.

It wouldn’t take knowing her to see that she had been crying. The teacher thinks herself a monster. Alice lets out a huff, and then hands her late-slip over with more indifference than a child should be able to express. _Tardy- personal_ is all that’s scribbled on the paper. Alice finds her seat at the same round table as Fred and FP. She shakes her head when they give her concerned looks.

“How’d you get here before me, Junior?” She whispers, trying to shift attention away from herself.

“I took the school bus like usual” FP answers.

Miss McGregory sets the late-slip on her desk, and re-directs the class. She makes a mental note to check on Alice before lunch break.

“Now, if you were listening to Principal Weatherbee's announcements... Can anyone tell me what today is?” Miss McGregory’s eyes dart around the room.

Penelope Bennett is staring off into space when the teacher’s eyes fall on her. Tom Keller gently nudges the girl’s arm.

“What is it, Tommy?” She breaks out of her trance.

He tilts his head in the direction of Miss McGregory, who waits patiently. Penelope’s mouth opens and closes. She swallows nervously.  

“She asked what day it is,” Tom whispers.

“Monday,” she squeaks.

“Very good, Miss Bennett.”

Penelope exhales and looks to Tom with a thankful glance. Tom shoots what Penelope thinks is supposed to be a wink, but he shut both his eyes at the same time.

“Does anyone remember what Monday is?” Miss McGregory looks around the room again.

“It’s the day we’re getting fed plastic cheese sticks and moldy applesauce at lunch time?” FP blurts out.

All the children burst out in laughter – even the quiet ones, who stifle their giggles with their hands. Alice smiles at her goofball of a friend.

“Not unless your Mommy packs your lunch like mine does!” Sierra says.

A symphony of _“Ooooohs”_ fill the air.

“Mr. Jones! Miss Johnson!”

FP’s half-toothed grin doesn’t waver. Sierra’s expression falls apologetically.

“Anyone else?” Miss McGregory asks, not wanting to make a scene of it considering all the other disruptions this morning.

Hermione almost elbows Mary in the face as her hand shoots up.

“Oh- sorry,” Hermione says to her friend.

“It’s ok,” says Mary.

“Yes, Miss Reyes?”

“It means we… we get to make Monday Morning Announcements!” She exclaims.

“That is right. Everyone?”

She ignores the exasperated sighs of the children and begins the song.

 _“Announcements! Announcements! Time to share some news! Announcements! Announcements! Time to share your truths!”_ Miss McGregory claps with a genuine smile, “And you look like you have something to say, Miss Reyes. Please, take the floor.”

Hermione happily stands, and says _“Thank you”_ with a curtsy to Miss McGregory as she stands before the class.

“Attention, your attention please!” Her lisp is more audible as she projects.

Alice rolls her eyes. Fred leans in, fascinated because something is different about Hermione today. FP doesn’t notice, he is too busy peeling at the card taped to the table with _Forsythe Jr._ scrawled on it in black marker. The only reason he was permitted stay at that table was because Fred said he could keep his friend from getting distracted. Mary and Sierra offer encouraging nods to Hermione from their table. The rest of the children listen quietly. Hermione smiles as she sees all the attention is on her.

“As you _probably_ noticed, I lost my two front teeth this weekend,” she bares a smile.

“Oh! How wonderful. Did you get a visit from the Tooth Fairy?” Miss McGregory asks.

“Of course, I did, Miss McGregory. She gave me ten dollars.”

Collective gasps sound around the room. Miss McGregory quirks an eyebrow. She knows Hermione has two older sisters, and wonders if they were ever so…. well-taken care of.

“I did the math. That means five-dollars for each tooth. And, she left a note!”

Hermione shoots a hand up in the air, and waves around a crumpled piece of paper with neat penmanship on it.

“That is wonderful, Miss Reyes, thank you for shar— “

“It reads: _Dear Hermione, I see that you lost your two front teeth. Thank you so much for leaving them for me under your pillow, here is a little token of my appreciation. Sincerely, the Tooth Fairy.”_

“Excellent, Miss Reyes– “

“ _P.S. Remember to gargle with salt water until your grown-up teeth come in._ ”

“Alright then– “

_“P.P.S. Don’t listen to your sister when she says you look like a –“_

“The Tooth Fairy isn’t real!” FP shouts.

Hermione narrows her eyes.

“Um, yes. She is,” Hermione responds promptly.

“Prove it!” Shouts Rickie Mantle.

“This is all the proof you need, _Rickie_.” Hermione says calmly, as she raises the paper again.

“Well, there’s no way she left _you_ ten-whole-dollars!” Manny Muggs adds in from his seat in the back.

“As if you’d know what my teeth are worth. _I’ve_ never had a cavity.” Hermione puffs out her chest.

“Oh, you did not just—“ FP begins.

Arguments are thrown back-and-forth across Miss McGregory’s first-grade classroom. The teacher figures as long as there is no name-calling, there is no harm in a healthy debate between the six-and-seven-year-olds. Fred watches FP and Hermione go back-and-forth in awe. They each make very convincing points. Sierra and Mary nod every time Hermione finishes a sentence. Penelope and Tom exchange peeved looks, wondering what they did wrong to deserve to witness such a debate. Harold Cooper’s hands are clapped over his ears, despite only the boys yelling and Hermione’s well-composed rebuttals. Alice looks at Miss McGregory, who takes the girl’s agitated expression as cue to postpone the all-important debate of the Tooth Fairy’s existence.

“Ok, children. Please, save this energy for recess,” Miss McGregory cuts in.

Hermione takes her seat, right between Sierra and Mary. Sierra elbows Hermione’s arm gently, as if she were saying _“Good job!”_ Mary gives side-eye to FP from her seat. He sticks his tongue out at her.

“Does anyone else have an announcement to make?” Miss McGregory asks, silently praying that no one raises a hand.

Of course, a hand raises. But the woman is relieved to see it belongs to Harold. An angel boy, that one.

“Yes, Mr. Cooper?”

His mouth is moving, but his words are mumbled.

“Speak up, please,” Miss McGregory cuts in.

The boy stands at his seat, not walking to the front of the classroom. His hands are laced together in front of his chubby little belly as he attempts to speak. Stifled giggles fill the air as he takes a deep breath in.

“M- m- m- my sis-sister— “

“T- t -t- today, Coop!” FP shouts.

Alice whacks FP in the ribs. He scowls, and notices Miss McGregory is giving him the _I-Will-Turn-You-To-Stone_ look. Alice mutters _“Sorry”_ in her direction. The teacher says nothing, and turns back to Hal, who barely looks recovered from how flustered that interruption left him.

“Carry on, sweetheart.”

“Gertie broke her-her arm o-on Saturday. If you could all keep her-her in you-r thoughts and-and prayers, my family would-would appreciate it,” he stammers out with a flushed face.

“Oh. Yes, of course. Thank you for sharing. Give Gertie my best, will you?” Miss McGregory responds.

Hal nods, and takes his seat, grateful to be done with it.

Tom Keller leans in next to Hal.

“What is it, Tommy?” Hal whispers.

“How’d she break her arm?”

“Sh-she tr-tried to ride her-her bike with no hands.”

“Ouch.”

“Ye-ah. M-my mom wasn’t-t to ha-happy about that.”

“You think I could sign her cast later?” Tom asks with sparkling eyes.

Hal’s chubby cheeks turn pink.

“Wh-what? I-I mean you gotta ask h-her, I guess,” he responds.

Tom nods and turns back to Miss McGregory. No one else raises their hand, and Miss McGregory is grateful to be done with it. At this point, her mechanical smile is now a more human-looking grimace.

“Well, thank you for sharing everyone. Monday Morning Announcements are now over, please take out your composition notebooks and copy the sentences on the board.”

She just has two more hours until the children have lunch break, and she gets her smoke break. And that’s when she turns around to see Alice Smith face down at her table, and Fred and FP at either side rubbing her back. _She arrived without a backpack._ Miss McGregory sighs, not wanting to make this kid’s day any more difficult. She watches FP yank out a sheet of paper from his tattered notebook, and Fred sift through his _G.I. Joe_ pencil case until he finds one that is good enough for Allie. The girl looks up through her messy hair, and then sits up straight to thank them both. She throws an arm over each boy and smiles.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest chapter of "sweet toothed smiles." Questions from the first chapter are answered, new questions arise. Miss McGregory expresses concern for Alice. First-grade level scheming is at play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back! I am so excited to being adding onto this story! I hope you are all ready for some baby!Alice angst - it is more understated than anything else. More chapters to come. Once again, shoutout to my Plasticdale friends. I love you all so much!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Alice watches the analogue clock move closer to that 12:15 p.m. mark. She shifts uncomfortably in the bean bag as Tommy stumbles along in his reading of _Ramona Quimby, Age 8_. She questions many things about this situation. Firstly, why on earth did Miss McGregory insist they read popcorn-style? Second, why did Tommy have to end up in her reading circle when he skipped every few lines when they read chapter books? She let out a soft sigh, and looked over to FP who was lying on his belly, listening intently to Mary read, who does the voices. She notes Fred, who is also in FP’s circle, staring off into space. It was apparently in Riverdale Elementary School’s budget to buy newly published books each semester, but not to offer classes for kids at different skill levels – though, all Alice knew was that she was hungry and ready to throttle Tommy. Alice, being designated as the reading circle leader for her advanced comprehension skills, turns back to her circle.

“Tommy,” she says softly.

“Huh?”

“You skipped lines again.”

“Oh. Dang it. Sorry, Allie.”

“Why don’t you use a piece of paper to keep your place?” Rickie suggests.

“That’s a good question,” Tommy sighs.

He sets his book face down, but as he gets ready to stand, Miss McGregory announces that it is time to clean up the classroom. Alice’s face is that of relief. The previously quiet classroom erupts into pre-lunchtime chatter. She stands up from the orange bean bag, and pushes back against the white brick wall. She hears a giggle from behind, and turns slowly. Fred is standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

“What?” she asks.

“Nothing.”

“Freddo – what is it?” she doesn’t have time for this.

“It’s just… your hair. It’s all over the place from the… sta-tat-ta – “ he couldn’t quite remember how to say it.

“Static electricity?” she sighs.

“Yeah.”

She rolls her eyes and goes back to her group table, making sure everything is all cleaned up. She sweeps us the remnants of plastic tape from FP peeling at his name tag, sliding it off the table into her hand. She is swiping her hands as she tries to get the tape off into the trash when Miss McGregory kneels next to her, awkwardly so in her yellow floral print dress, though it helps she is not in kitten heels today, but light brown Oxfords.

“Miss Smith, you did a good job at your reading circle today,” she says.

“Thanks, and… I asked you to call me Allie, remember?”

“Allie, right. I apologize. Would you mind staying for a few minutes at lunch break? I would just like to chat.”

Alice furrows her eyebrow and doesn’t make eye contact.

“Uh… sure.”

“Great,” Miss McGregory says as she stands, her joints cracking despite her youth.

Alice returns to her table where FP and Fred are playing thumb war.

“One, two, three, four! I declare a thumb war! Five, six, seven, eight, try to keep your thumb straight!” They chant.

Alice takes a seat to the left of Fred. When everyone finishes cleaning up, Miss McGregory announces it’s time to get in their lunch line. The kids with “hot lunch” get in line first, and the kids with “cold lunch” or packed meals, go behind them. FP scrambles on over by the front door. Fred does a double take as Alice stays seated.

“Aren’t you getting hot lunch? If not, I… I can share half my sandwich with you,” Fred expresses.

Alice smiles and shakes her head. Her dad forgot to give her lunch money, again. She doesn’t want to be a bother to Fred. The Lord knows the boy needs that whole sandwich, but her tummy grumbles and says she needs something too.

“Miss McGregory asked me to stay behind for a couple minutes… I’ll be there though, Freddo,” Alice says.

“Oh. Ok. I’ll let FP know.”

The cold lunch kids are then asked to line up. As he stands, Alice asks him to save her that sandwich half he offered.

“Will do, Allie.”

“Thanks.”

A lunchtime duty arrives at the front door – one of the sixth graders. Her bright blonde hair identical to the shade of Hal Cooper’s. She wears a cast with several signatures on it in varying colors.

“Miss McGregory?” She asks.

Tom Keller whips his head around when he hears her voice. He can’t help but stare with a soft smile. Hal looks disgusted when he notices his friend’s gawking at his sister. If he were any other child, he would make a fake gagging noise, but this was Hal. And Hal was a polite boy, even when he was grossed out.

“You are good to lead them to the cafeteria, Miss Cooper,” the teacher states.

“Ok, children!”

A handful of the kids are visibly offended, as if she’s not a child herself. They follow her to the cafeteria, and the classroom goes quiet. Alice sits at her table, staring at her name tag on the desk.

“Allie?”

“Hm?” she looks up, unfazed by the emptiness of the room.

Miss McGregory sits at the round table, leaving one seat between them.

“How have things been?” she asks.

 “Fine, I guess,” the child looks down to her hands.

“Ok… I wanted to check in, because you have been tardy four times in the last two weeks– “

Alice’s expression is that of fighting herself to look casual. The teacher sees this and does not want this to be received as a reprimand.

“And you… you looked upset when you arrived today. May I ask why?”

Alice shifts, leaning into the table with her arms crossed over her chest. Miss McGregory watches Alice’s eyes look back and forth at various scratches and marks on the table, mostly left by an anonymous artist with an affinity for flannels and greasy hair.

“Is everything ok at home?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, I just wanted to make sure…”

“It’s just…” Alice begins.

Miss McGregory doesn’t speak.

“It’s just… nothing,” Alice finishes.

The child shakes her head, still not making eye contact. The teacher inhales and looks around the room.

“How do you usually get to school in the mornings?” Miss McGregory inquires.

“I missed it this morning, but usually by the school bus with FP,” Alice answers.

“Ok. Is FP at the same bus stop as you?”

“Two before mine.”

“And what time does the bus stop at your residence?”

“Um… eight-fourteen.”

“What time do you wake up at?”

“Seven-forty-five.”

“Is that enough time for you to get ready?”

“Yeah. I just brush my teeth, get dressed, and get my backpack ready.”

“No breakfast?” her tone isn’t judging, but from a place of worry.

“Sometimes.”

“You ought to have it more than that… Does your mommy or daddy wake you up in the morning?”

“I wake myself up,” Alice says casually.

“And did you wake up on time today?”

“Yeah. But… but my daddy was sick, and I wanted to make sure he was ok.”

Miss McGregory inhales, and Alice isn’t sure if she should have said that.

“Is your daddy usually sick when you wake up?”

“No,” Alice looks up at her and shakes her head, not in a panicked way though.

Miss McGregory reads her face. Alice notices herself in the reflection of Miss McGregory’s big circular lenses and tries to look less upset.

“If there is ever…. ever anything wrong, or if you have any troubles you want to talk about, I am here for you. Ok, sweetheart? It does not matter if you think it’s a little problem or a big problem, you can talk with me anytime,” Miss McGregory states.

“Th-thanks.”

“And if you could work on arriving on time, I would really appreciate it. And I think your classmates would appreciate it too,” Miss McGregory says.

“Yeah. I… I can try to do that. Is that it?”

“That is it,” the teacher chuckles.

Alice sighs and leaves the classroom with a grimace. That was a close-call. She strides down the hallway, glancing at the student artwork stapled to bulletin boards and weird public service announcement posters about the dangers of the marijuana. Before she steps in the lunch room, she takes a deep breath in and a deep breath out. Her eyes dart around the lunchroom – it seems quieter than usual, less busy than usual too. She looks around, but cannot seem to find the boys. Then, she notices Hermione Reyes’ group of friends is gone too. And Hal Cooper and Rickie Mantle. Fred’s lunchbox isn’t on the lunchbox cart they bring out of the giant refrigerator, so he must have been here. She walks around the lunch room with a puzzled look on her face. Alice looks up to see Penelope staring at her, the red-haired girl alone at a table. She quickly strides on over, though Penelope tries to act as though she wasn’t looking.

“Do you know where my friends are?” Alice inquires, somewhat irritated.

Penelope glances up and shakes her head, and turns her focus back on the egg salad sandwich in front of her. Alice’s face goes blank when she hears it.

“Pssssssssst!”

Alice turns and sees the boys poking their heads from around the door.

“What are you two idiots up to now?” She hisses.

“C’mon!” They giggle before disappearing back into the hallway.

She rolls her eyes before stomping along, making sure the lunchtime duties don’t catch her. Alice briefly turns her head to see Tommy scrawling his name sloppily on Gertrude Cooper’s cast with a big grin on his face. The boys wait for her further down the hallway. She would jog to catch up, but she knows better than to do that – it would draw too much attention.

“Where is half our class?” Alice demands to know.

Fred and FP look at each other with ridiculous grins that told her she was really in for something else today.

“C’mon, Allie. You’re gonna dig this,” FP says.

They continue to navigate the hallways. Fred grabs them both by the wrists when they hear Principal Weatherbee’s voice around the corner. They all put their backs to the wall, and hold their breath. She is walking with another student. Alice furrows her brow when she realizes it’s Sierra! The six-year-old notices her classmates in her peripherals as she passes by, but doesn’t turn or do anything indicate so. And carries on with some conversation about the art classes. The three exchange glances until they watch Principal Weatherbee and Sierra disappear around the next corner.

“What was that?” Alice asks.

“Sierra talking to Principal Weatherbee about recycling, weren’t you listening?” FP teases.

The boys resume walking, and Alice stomps her foot before following them.

“Why did she see us and not say anything?”

The boys chuckle, and Alice balls her little hands into fists as she strides on. She stops when she realizes they’re in front of the art classroom. She glances back and forth between them.

“What is going on? Junior, I swear if you brought another garden snake you found inside—“

Fred raises a finger to his own lips to shush her. Her nostrils flare in frustration.

“Do you at least have that sandwich half saved for me?” Alice asks.

“Of course, I do. And a slice of my mom’s banana bread. It’s in here though,” he says.

He then opens the classroom door, where the missing students appear to be congregating. Mary Feldman, Hal Cooper and Rickie Mantle are all sitting in a circle on the carpeted floor in the corner with all the art books. Hermione Reyes is standing before them, her hands waving sporadically around as she speaks. She looks up from the group as she notices the three. The other children all turn to see them, their greetings varying from a polite smile (Hal) to a glare (Rickie) to a friendly wave (Mary). Fred grins and waves back to Mary. Before Alice can even ask what’s going on, the door behind them opens again. Fred jumps and spins around. He eases when he recognizes Sierra, who struts in and exhales.

“That was a close call,” she says to Hermione before looking to the three, “but, it looks like we all made it.”

Sierra takes a seat right next to Mary. Rickie and Hal scoot over to make more room for Fred, FP, and Alice. The boys take a seat promptly. Alice stands there.

“Why are we here?” Alice asks.

The gap where Hermione’s two front teeth used to be is more visible as she smiles directly at the other girl.

“Honestly, I don’t know why you’re here, Smith. But I guess the boys thought you should be in on this," Hermione says.

“What do you mean?" Alice looks between the boys and Hermione.

“That depends. Do you believe in the Tooth Fairy?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are our children up to now? Stay tuned!
> 
> Side note: Miss McGregory's outfit is inspired by one of Miss Honey's outfits from Matilda!
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read! As always, feedback is appreciated. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think - there is definitely more to come. I promise. I just needed to break up the scenes a bit more for this story. Will we find out why Alice was crying? Who will win the Tooth Fairy Debate at recess? Will Tom get to sign Gertrude's cast? Find out... probably this weekend in the next installment!
> 
> Thank you again for taking the time to read.
> 
> XO Mia


End file.
